myveryownfandomcom-20200213-history
TDV: Totale Finsternis
"Totale Finsternis", or "Total Eclipse", is based on an earlier English song titled "Total Eclipse of the Heart". It is Sarah and von Krolock's big romantic (and slightly creepy) duet, opening the second act. "Entr'acte" « Translations » "Carpe Noctem" German lyrics Sei bereit! S: Manchmal in der Nacht fühl ich mich einsam und traurig, doch ich weiß nicht, was mir fehlt. Sei bereit! Manchmal in der Nacht hab ich fantastische Träume, aber wenn ich aufwach quält mich die Angst. Sei bereit! Manchmal in der Nacht lieg ich im Dunklen und warte, doch worauf ich warte ist mir nicht klar. Sei bereit! Manchmal in der Nacht spür ich die unwiderstehliche Versuchung einer dunklen Gefahr. Sei bereit, Sternkind! Ich hör eine Stimme, die mich ruft! Sei bereit, Sternkind! Ich spür eine Sehnsucht, die mich sucht! Graf von Krolock: Sich verliern heißt sich befrein, Du wirst dich in mir erkennen. Was du erträumst wird Wahrheit sein, Nichts und niemand kann uns trennen! Tauch mit mir in die Dunkelheit ein, Awischen Abgrund und Schein Berbrennen wir die Zweifel und vergessen die Zeit, Ich hüll dich ein in meinen Schatten und trag dich weit! Sarah: Ich bin zum Leben erwacht! Krolock und Sarah: Die Ewigkeit beginnt heut Nacht! Die Ewigkeit beginnt heut Nacht! Sarah: Einmal dachte ich, bricht Liebe den Bann, Jetzt zerbricht sie gleich meine Welt! Totale Finsternis, ich falle und nichts was mich hält! Sei bereit! Machmal in der Nacht denk ich ich sollte lieber fliehn vor dir, solang ich es noch kann. Sei bereit! Doch rufst du nach mir bin ich bereit dir blind zu folgen, selbst zur Hölle würd ich fahren mit dir! Sei bereit! Manchmal in der Nacht gäb ich mein Leben her für einen Augenblick, in dem ich ganz dir gehör. Sei bereit! Manchmal in der Nacht möcht ich so sein, wie du mich haben willst, und wenn ich mich selber zerstör. Sei bereit, Sternkind! Ich hör eine Stimme, die mich ruft! Sei bereit, Sternkind! Ich spür eine Sehnsucht, die mich sucht! Sarah/Krolock: Sich verlier'n heißt sich befrei'n, Ich werd mich/Du wirst dich in dir/mir erkennen. Was ich erträumt'/du erträumst wird Wahrheit sein, Nichts und niemand kann uns trennen! Tauch mit mir in die Dunkelheit ein, Zwischen Abgrund und Schein Verbrennen wir die Zweifel und vergessen die Zeit, Du hüllst mich/ich hüll dich ein in deinen/meinen Schatten und trägst mich/trag dich weit! K: Du bist das Wunder, das mit der Wirklichkeit versöhnt S: Mein Herz ist Dynamit, das einen Funken ersehnt! Krolock und Sarah: Ich bin zum Leben erwacht! Die Ewigkeit beginnt heut Nacht! Die Ewigkeit beginnt heut Nacht! S: Ich hab mich gesehnt danach mein Herz zu verlier'n, Jetzt verlier ich fast den Verstand! S&K: Totale Finsternis, ein Meer von Gefühl und kein Land! S: Einmal dachte ich, bricht Liebe den Bann, K: Jetzt zerbricht sie gleich deine Welt! S&K: Totale Finsternis, wir fallen und nichts was uns hält! S: Totale Finsternis, ein Meer von Gefühl und kein Land! Totale Finsternis, ich glaub, ich verlier den Verstand! English lyrics Be prepared! Sometimes in the night I feel lonely and sad, but I don't know what I'm missing. Be prepared! Sometimes in the night I have the most fantastic dreams, but when I awaken, fear plagues me. Be prepared! Sometimes in the night I lie in the dark and wait, but I don't know why I'm waiting. Be prepared! Sometimes in the night I feel tempted by a danger, and it just keeps pulling me in. Be prepared, star child! I hear a voice which calls me! Be prepared, star child! I feel a longing which pulls me! Count von Krolock: To be lost is to be free, You will find yourself in me, What you have dreamed will be the truth, Nothing and no one can break us up! Dive with me down into the abyss Between darkness and light. We'll burn away all doubt and we'll forget all of time, I hiding you in my shadow; We will go far. Sarah: I am awakened to life! Sarah and von Krolock: Eternity begins tonight! Eternity begins tonight! Sarah: Once upon a time I thought love would break a curse, But right now it's breaking my world. It's a total eclipse -- I fall and I'll never be caught! Be prepared! Sometimes in the night I think that I should get away so long as I still can. Be prepared! But you call to me and I follow you blindly -- I would go to Hell itself with you! Be prepared! Sometimes in the night I'd give my life for this moment in which I belong wholly to you. Be prepared! Sometimes in the night I want to be where you would have me, even if I have to kill myself. Be prepared, star child! I hear a voice which calls me! Be prepared, star child! I feel a longing which pulls me! Sarah/Krolock: To be lost is to be free, I/You will find my/yourself in you/me, What I/you have dreamed will be the truth, Nothing and no one can break us up! Dive with me down into the abyss Between darkness and light. We'll burn away all doubt and we'll forget all of time, You/I hiding me/you in your/my shadow; We will go far. K: You are the miracle that brings me to reality. S: My heart is dynamite that longs for your spark. Sarah and von Krolock: I am awakened to life! Eternity begins tonight! Eternity begins tonight! S: I have always longed to lose my heart to a man, Now I'm almost losing my mind. S&K: It's a total eclipse -- a sea of sensation and no land! S: Once upon a time I thought love would break a curse, K: But right now it's breaking your world. S&K: It's a total eclipse -- we fall and we'll never be caught! S: It's a total eclipse -- a sea of sensation and no land! It's a total eclipse -- I think I'm losing my mind! Translation table __FORCETOC__